Utility knives have been used in the construction field as well as other fields for numerous purposes. Typically, utility knives include a handle with a razor blade mounted to a sliding beam. An external button is coupled to the sliding beam. As the button is depressed and pushed forward by the user's thumb, the blade extends out of the handle for use. When the button is depressed and moved rearward by the user's thumb, the blade is retracted within the handle.
Over time, the blade becomes worn and must be replaced. Utility knives typically include handles made of two separate casing. The casings are held together by a single screw. To replace the worn blade, the screw is removed and the handles are pulled apart. Replacement blades are stored within the handle. The worn blade is removed from the sliding beam and a new blade is inserted in the sliding beam. The worn blade can then be disposed of or placed in the storage cavity in the handle. The casings are then fit together and the screw is replaced.
It has been found that it can be difficult on a job site to open the handle of a utility knife. In particular, a proper screw driver is required to remove the screw. Once the screw is removed, it may be difficult to handle both parts of the casing as well as the screw and the blades since there is not likely to be a convenient flat work surface, such as a table. Further, different tasks require different blades. At times, it is desirable to have a straight cutting surface. At other times, it is desirable to have a hooked cutting surface. While various blades can be carried in the storage container in the handle and replaced when needed, this can be time consuming and awkward on a particular job site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a utility knife configured to allow facile removal and replacement of worn blades while providing convenient and reliable operational performance.